Liquid dispensers, particularly soap dispensers, of the type which contain a replaceable liquid container are becoming more and more popular. Using a replaceable liquid container allows users and suppliers to rapidly refill an empty dispenser, or to change the type of liquid dispensed without having to clean or change the dispenser itself.
Certain prior-art liquid dispensers have incorporated a foam pump into the dispenser, and not the replaceable liquid container. The liquid container only has the function of containing liquid, and is pierced, punctured or otherwise opened when refilling the dispenser. However, such arrangements cause problems due to liquid leaking from the container during its replacement, as the seal formed between the liquid container and the foam pump is not always tight. These problems are particularly noticeable with dispensers which dispense liquid from the bottom of the dispenser (i.e. in which the liquid container is upended when refilling the dispenser). A move has therefore been made towards liquid dispensers which have integral pump mechanisms.
Liquid containers having integral pump mechanisms can be activated by the user's hand on the pump mechanism. An example of this is provided in WO00/04812. Disadvantages with such arrangements include: direct force being applied to the foam pump (leading to wear and breakage of the pump mechanism), variations in the force applied to the pump mechanism, and the fact that dispensing action is generally limited to one direction (the direction of activation of the pump). Activation of an integral foam pump by direct action on the foam pump is not generally ergonomically effective, as the liquid tends to be dispensed on that part of the user's hand which is applying pressure to the pump mechanism.
Alternatively, the integral pump mechanisms of liquid containers can be activated by a dispensing mechanism which is integral with the dispenser. The user wishing to dispense liquid therefore activates the dispensing mechanism of the dispenser, which in turn activates the integral foam pump of the liquid container. For a manual dispenser, the dispensing mechanism of the dispenser typically includes a combination of levers, buttons, springs and other such actuators. Examples of such dispenser/liquid container combinations can be found in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,586, EP 0 703 831, US2009/0032552, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,288, CA 2 164 341, U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,567 and WO2007/125355.
Dispensers having integral dispensing mechanisms have the disadvantage that they require a number of moving parts within the dispenser, which may require regular maintenance or cleaning, and are often complicated and expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore desired to provide a simplified dispenser and liquid container combination; inter alia to reduce the number of moving parts in the dispenser. Further, it is to provide a simplified dispenser. A simpler dispenser would also improve the refilling process, making it easier to guarantee correct placement of the liquid container. A further object is to provide a simplified liquid container.
These, and further advantages will become apparent from the following description.